C is for ChikaYou
by OuMiyuki
Summary: You loves spending time with this cat she finds in front of her house. OR Chika finds out about You's love for her and she realizes her own feelings for You thanks to being a cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

 **I'm gonna write in Chika's POV. :3 So thoughts are hers~ X'3**

 **May you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm back~" You calls in an excited tone she couldn't conceal as she entered her room.

 _You-chan is back already..!_

Blue eyes scanned her room quickly to find the shade of orange she adored though not the orange that is hundred and fifty-seven centimetres tall. A huge, teeth flashed out smile graced the ash-brunette at the sight of the small animal that walked out from the blind spot of her bed.

 _Uwaa, You-chan looks so happy to see me… There's no way I won't come right?_

"Hey~ I'm glad to see you today!" You drops her bag on her bed carelessly and drops to her knees to caress the under of the cat's chin which said cat purred delightedly in response.

 _Nnnya~ This is kinda nyice~_

You chuckles. "What kind of adventures did you have today?"

 _Just school. Why don't you tell me about your day instead, You-chan?_

The cat meowed once and simply looked up at You who smiles in a relaxed manner, gentle blue eyes staring right back at the kitten's eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love your red eyes?"

The cat jumped and let out a loud "NYA!?" while You's eyes widened at the abrupt and extreme reaction, she found it kind of cute though, not knowing what the cat was feeling.

 _YOU-CHAN?! Don't suddenly compliment my eyes! This cat's eyes._

The orange cat paces back and forth while constantly meowing in a seemingly annoyed or flustered manner; flustered does not make sense to You at the moment so she thinks the former is more likely.

 _But this cat's eyes are my eyes… AHHHH!_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **This is so random but I find them cute nonetheless. *w***

 **It didn't fit in the flow here, but Chika rushed to You's home once school ended so that she can be there before You reaches home. :3 It wasn't exactly easy. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

 **Let's see how it began? :)**

 **May you enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 _Nya?_

Red eyes glowed in contrast to the darkness of the night as Chika moved her head left, right, up and around to see where she was. Chika makes a sound of complain as she frowned.

"Everything looks so huuuge… But familiar..?" Chika paced forward…on all fours…

…

"Wait! What?!" Chika sat down suddenly and stared in disbelief at orange furred paws, moving her _paw_ to hit the other.

"Oh gods…" The orange cat murmurs to herself when she could feel her paw on her paw.

 _I'm a cat?_

Chika looks her current body over a grand total of five times, and started circling her tail; unable to believe she has one…and it's moving!

…

"Okay, okay. So I'm a cat. And…" Chika the Cat looks around her again and this time she could recognize the balcony she was somewhat under. "I'm outside You-chan's house."

 _At least I'm not somewhere I don't know. Like a dark forest or unknown city or something._

Chika laughs nervously to herself at those other possibilities as it would make this surreal situation scarier. She looks up to You's balcony again and sighs in relief that she's near someone she knows and loves (as best friends).

 _This is probably a dream…_

Chika's right paw gently presses on her mouth as she stares dazedly towards You's direction.

 _If You-chan kisses me maybe I'll turn back into human…_

…

"Nyaaaa! W-W-What am I even thinking?!" The orange cat made an embarrassed expression; eyes shut and meowing loudly, Chika jumps and paws violently and desperately at her thoughts in the air multiple times, wanting to erase the image of her best friend giving her a kiss so that she can change back to human a scene from those fairy tales.

…

After many minutes of Chika getting over her self-inflicted embarrassment, she moves her paws away from her head that wasn't as heated a few seconds ago courtesy of the blood rush to her face.

 _Hmm…_

"Guess I should just make the best of this dream and check out the place as a cat!" Chika rebounded quickly and allowed her kitty curiosity get the better of her.

"Ooh~" Chika gushed, her red eyes now lit with the excitement of the night and she just felt naturally playful. Everything was like five to ten times larger than usual and was amazed, to say the least.

Chika ran about the Watanabe's front porch, admiring the giant doors that now felt like doors to a wizard's home she saw on television before. "Imagine if You-chan is a wizard~ Ehehe~"

 _You-chan probably will like dressing up as them too. Wizard robes count as uniform right? Hehe._

"Who knew flowers could look so huge…" Chika gaped at the flower pots with flowers growing tall which she likened to the beanstalk in a fairy tale she read with You before.

Chika turns her head away from the flower, an "I thought of something I shouldn't do" expression on her face.

 _Yeah, attempting to climb it won't get me to You-chan and the flower will probably be squashed._

Chika walks along the bottom of the wall that felt like those depicted in that anime she marathon of humans versus titans. "Heh. I'll scream if a titan appears before me."

.

.

.

The front door to the Watanabe household opens and out steps the teenager of the house, dressed in her school uniform and ready to head to school. "See you, mum!"

She only took three steps when she noticed a colour she usually won't get to see until later, eyebrows raised, You approaches the unmoving creature.

"Oh, it's a cat." You smiles down at the sleeping orange cat and reaches over to pat it.

"Nnn…" The orange cat turned at the warm touch so You's hand stops moving, not wanting to alarm the kitty. "It's morning..?"

Chika stretches but freezes in place when she hears a familiar giggle, and sure enough, she sees her best friend towering over her (despite the crouching position) and smiling at her.

 _You-chan? Why are you so big?_

"Ohayousoro, neko-chan!" You removes her hand from Chika's body to give an energetic salute, Chika couldn't help but smile at that.

"Good morning- WAIT! Neko-chan?!" Chika looked her body over a grand total of three times and was tempted to chase her tail again but stops herself as You was watching.

 _I'm still a cat? So…It wasn't a dream?_

Chika wore a look of trepidation; she wasn't sure how it was being expressed as a cat for You to see.

You chuckles again which made Chika's attention snap back towards the ash-brunette. "I gotta head to school now. Hope I get to see you again?" You asks with a broad smile and a hand placed low to the ground; a way to ask for friendship with animals.

"Ugh, You-chan and her blinding smile…" Chika stands and nudges You's waiting hand with her head.

 _We'll see each other again… Just maybe not like this?_

Chika watched as You happily walked out of the house and let the morning sunlight seep into her senses. A minute passed and a loud, "NYAAA!" sounded before Chika rushed for home as she realizes she's going to be late for school.

.

.

.

Running on all fours was an amazing experience, but when Chika stops to question how she's doing it, she will trip over her paws and propel herself in a forward roll because of the speed she was running in, blink away the surprise as she continues hurrying for her house.

"Heh…heh…Ah…Foo…" Chika panted as she flopped down on the floor of her own room she managed to sneak in without getting caught by Shiitake or her sisters. "Ughhh…Now…how…do I…change back..?"

Chika turned her head to her mirror to look at her cat form; full body of orange fur, the same shade as her hair, but she looks so dog-tired, or perhaps _cat-tired_ can be a new term for her use.

 _Maybe I should have gotten You-chan to kiss me…_

Chika's cat exhaustion flew out the window at that thought as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks again as she shook her head rapidly.

"No, no, no, no! Not that! You-chan will kill me if she finds out- _When_ she finds out! Ugwahhh!" Chika walked to her full body mirror and stared herself down with determination.

 _If I can turn into a cat… I can turn into a human again…_

"Here goes nothing..!" Chika convinces herself that she can handle this situation on her own and wills it.

 _Change back! Change back! Change back! Change baaaack!_

Chika screams in her mind, her eyes shut tight, paws curled inwards and pressed hard against the floor. Keeping silent for a minute, Chika dares open an eye slowly…

"ALRIGHT!" Chika cheers at the sight of her as Takami Chika the human.

 _Is this my superpower?_

Chika laughs to herself as she flexes her human fingers; it feels good to have the opposable thumbs.

" _CHIKA! YOU'RE STILL HERE? YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"_ The voice of Mito-nee sounded from the floor below and Chika lets out a shout as she scrambled for her uniform and school bag.

 _Why is this happening?!_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Do you think we can tell if a cat is blushing? I'm not sure about that… But I guess by anime logic we can tell? =w=**

 **Tell me what you think, then I'll consider letting You be able to see Chika blushing as a cat. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

 **Mm, continuing from chapter 1, Chika's eyes~ OwO**

 **May you enjoy.**

* * *

You places a hand to the back of her neck while smiling apologetically. "Ah, I didn't mean to...um, frighten you? Upset you?"

The orange cat paused from her flustered meows to take in her best friend's troubled expression.

 _Oh man. I made You-chan worried._

"I'm not feeling scared, You-chan! Or upset. Definitely not upset!"

 _In fact... I like what you said about my eyes..._

Chika's scarlet eyes were swimming with embarrassment and self-consciousness at that thought.

 _W-W-why would I like that anyway? I mean- It's n-normal for us to be complimenting each other! That's right! I-_

Chika's panicky thoughts were interrupted by You who reached out tentatively towards her, a cautious and gentle hand on Chika's orange fur head. "It's just that..."

Chika tried to raise her head and get a better look of the ash-brunette whose voice was now soft and...shy.

 _You-chan?_

The swimmer wore a nervous smile. "You can't tell anyone okay? Ah, but I guess it'll just be your kitty friends if you tell anyone..."

You chuckles softly before wearing a serious expression.

 _Why do I feel like something is drumming really loudly..? Oh._

Chika could feel her own heart thumping loudly against her chest, and sounding in her ears.

 _Why am I so nervous?_

"There's this girl I like..." You began and Chika felt like the world stopped; the pounding of her heart was far and sounded like she was underwater, her mouth ran dry and Chika felt like she can't feel her limbs.

 _You-chan has someone she likes..?_

Chika doesn't know what she's feeling; she wants to hear and doesn't want to hear who You likes. What if...

 _It's not me..._

What if it isn't her?

 _It couldn't be... There's nothing to like about me who's so normal after all..._

You had her gaze lowered to the floor so she doesn't notice that the orange cat was slowly backing away. "And you have the same eye colour as her."

 _I knew it!_ _-_ _Eh..?_

Chika opened her eyes and stared at You in disbelief. Stared at a blushing sweetly and smiling like a dork You in disbelief.

"Same as me?" Chika couldn't believe what she just heard.

You nodded to the cat's purr; it sounded like the cat was asking for affirmation after all.

Chika tries to remember if any of her friends had red eyes, or if there were any other female friend of You with red eyes…She can't think of any. Chika swallows dryly, her face feeling hot and heartbeat accelerating.

 _Does that mean..?_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **You can't bring herself to confess to Chika so she decided to tell a friendly orange cat instead. ^w^ (hehe)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes**

 **This is fun. =w=**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Chika fled. She turned tail, jumped out the window without thinking (which got You really worried) and took off running for home. If You loving her red eyes, her red eyes which were the same as the girl You likes – is the same girl that she's thinking of…

 _What am I supposed to do now?!_

Chika was burning red in the face as she ran far, far away from You's room, You's house, and from You in particular; she figured she'll reveal herself to You if she stayed beside her best friend any longer. And she certainly wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or a disastrous thing.

 _Does You-chan r-really l-l-like me?_

Chika shut her eyes tight and shook her head rapidly as she ran blindly, unable to wrap her mind around the notion of her best friend – the sporty, talented, friendly, gorgeous Watanabe You liking _her_ ; she who is normal, plain, boring, nothing special, your average teenager… Was that even a possibility?

"Wa- Ooof- Ack!" Chika ran headfirst and tumbled into a bush she didn't know she was heading into and groaned.

 _Ah… What am I doing?_

Chika held her head in her hands and sat cross-legged where she transformed back into a human on the grass.

"Guess I should head home first…" Chika frowned at her leaves-covered uniform. "Mito-nee is going to scold me for this…"

* * *

It wasn't the first time Chika dreaded school. It tends to be her laziness or when she forgets her assignment for a class with a scary teacher that she dreaded school. Today was the first time she dreaded school because she wasn't sure how she was going to face her best friend; what was she going to say? How was she supposed to act?

 _I don't even know if You-chan really likes me…_

Chika sighs for the umpteen time this morning and looks to the ash-brunette who supposedly likes her red eyes.

 _Red eyes aren't anything special right? I mean… You-chan's blue eyes are so much more nicer…_

Chika covers her glowing with warmth face in her hands and groans to herself for finding her best friend's eyes nice. It felt kind of shameless; even though You admitted just yesterday that she liked hers.

 _Maybe I can ask You-chan…about yesterday…_

"Y-You-chan?" Chika approached the swimmer in a suspicious manner, her eyes shifting back and forth between nothing and to You, her smile stuck on awkward.

You cocks her head to a side questioningly. "What's up?"

"Er…W-What's your favourite colour?" Chika felt like face palming herself.

 _What am I asking?!_

But it was a good start she assured herself as she looked earnestly at You who simply laughs.

"W-Why are you laughing?!" Chika pouted and punched her best friend's shoulder lightly.

"Well, don't you already know my favourite colour?" You responds with a question.

"Ah…" Chika looked away from You.

 _That's true… You-chan always loved blue because of how she's practically married to water…_

Chika didn't want to give up here though so she took a deep breath, mustered her courage and decided to cut straight to the point. "What's your favourite eye colour?"

 _There I asked it!_

"That's a weird question." The swimmer raises a hand up to her face, hiding a smile and a hint of pink behind.

"Isn't it?" Chika couldn't deny how random and weird the question was, but she really wants and needs to know this.

 _If You-chan tells me red…_

Chika blinks.

 _What difference will it make that she tells me she likes red eyes now? I already know after all!_

Chika held her head in her hands, pulling at her hair a little. "Ahh..!"

 _I don't know what I'm doing anymore!_

"Chika-chan?" You asked in concern for her best friend.

"Just tell me already, You-chan…" Chika whines; she can't take back her question now.

"Well…I like, er…r-red eyes…"

The orangehead stares at her blushing and actually stuttering best friend which was making her heart accelerate. "Why?" The question falls out of Chika's mouth.

"Why? Um…" You looked conflicted and worried to tell her why.

 _Because of the girl you like? Guess You-chan doesn't want to tell me that… she only told a cat._

"I guess it's okay if you can't tell me why." Chika stops You from all her hem and haws. "I like blue eyes though."

 _I like blue eyes because you have blue eyes…_

You opened her mouth though nothing came out, her cheeks were flushed red, and her blue eyes seeking Chika's expression for an answer, more clues or something, but Chika didn't notice that as the orangehead who still doubted herself had her head hanging low, eyes trained on the floor.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Why won't this two confess to each other already?!** ۹ **(Ò** ہ **Ó)** ۶

 **Leave me a comment if you like~ =w=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

 **Not continuing directly from Chika's confession to liking blue eyes, and the two not saying anything after. -v-**

 **This chapter is more light-hearted. :)**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Needle poked into the ocean blue fabric and then pulled out smoothly, a scissor to the excess string with a snip; expert handiwork completed by Aqours' clothing designer. You smiles satisfactorily as she lifted the mini bycoket hat that had an orange feather at the right.

"Hey, Neko-chan. Look what I made you?" The ash-brunette smiles excitedly from where she sat on the floor, blue eyes shining with the same excitement.

 _You-chan made something for me?_

Chika now in cat form and hanging out in her best friend's room yet again, jumped off the comforts of the bed to walk over to You, curious rubies closed as You placed the hat on top of her head.

"Great! It's a perfect fit!" You comments happily.

"Um…thanks?" The cat sits and raises her both front paws to feel the new head accessory.

 _I wonder what I look like right now… An archer hat feels cool though!_

As though reading her mind, the designer reaches for her desk and grabs a small compact mirror. "Here. You're now Neko-chan the Ranger!"

Chika nya-ed at the random new title she just received. "And where are my weapons! Hand me my bow and arrows, Inventor You!"

You chuckles as the orange cat she loves hanging out with mewed excitedly and admired itself in the mirror.

"I see you like your new equipment, Neko-chan!" You runs a hand down the cat's back that tensed in the slightest.

"Ah, You-chan…"

 _Don't touch me so suddenly…_

The cat lowers its head, hiding her blush with her new hat.

You didn't mind the sudden shyness and silence as she sat back, a small smile on her lips and simply staring at her friend. Chika though, was feeling weird and fidgety from the stare, her heart picking up in speed.

"What are you looking at?" Chika-neko pouts at You.

"Neko-chan…Do you mind if we come up with a name for you? I think it'll be better than just Neko-chan." The ash-brunette waited for a respond.

 _A name? Well…_

"I don't mind either…" The meow and the fact that the orange cat didn't look away gave the green light to You to think of a name.

"Mm… Chika-chan?" You suggests the first name that comes to mind when looking at the new kitty friend she's made. The cat flinched and a yelp-like nya sounded; not expecting that name, not expecting her name to come out.

 _Y-You-chan?! When did she know that I'm me? I mean- that this cat is me?!_

"I'm kidding!" You chuckles, not noticing the cat's panicky behaviour. "Mm…How about…Mikan! Your fur colour reminds me of Chi- Mikans!" You chuckles again though awkwardly and had a hint of red dusting her cheeks.

Chika the _mikan_ -coloured cat blushed, and paced circles around the table in an attempt to distract You from her embarrassed look; not that it really showed on a cat.

 _You-chan is thinking of me when looking at me!_

Chika stops pacing to give herself a deadpan look.

 _I mean. You-chan is thinking of me when looking at me as a cat!_

"Um… Is that okay?" You asks worriedly as the cat looked displeased now.

"Eh? Ah… M-Mikan is alright!" Chika again felt like she just wanted to change back to human form there and then to…to do something, to let You know that she has been hanging out with her, not just a cat. But Chika didn't because You's eyes light up with so much happiness.

"Mikan! Hehe… You like that?" You reaches over for _Mikan_ to come over to her hand instead so that she can be more sure that the cat likes its new name.

Chika does as You wants, rubbing her face into You's hands. "I like that."

You beams brighter than it was before and lifts Mikan up playfully. Chika nya-ed in surprise before joining You in laughing (happy nyas).

 _You-chan is really cute when she laughs like that…_

Chika could not help but think as she looks at her best friend laughing in an ever carefree manner. She feels like it has been awhile that she's seen it when in human form.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **And now Chika knows You thinks of her a lot. ;D hehe~**

 **And Chika-neko has been named "Mikan". (Mikan the Ranger. ;D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes**

 **Now back to those self-doubts and questions and…confessions. ovo**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

You is in a bush. Somewhat. She was on all fours and rustling about bushes that thankfully was close to a large tree so that there was shade for the unthinking ash-brunette who was searching for someone; more specifically, for a cat.

You lets out a soft sigh; she misses Mikan. Her orange kitty friend hasn't visited her in three days and things weren't exactly going well or normal with her best friend. You shakes her head, a few leaves falling off her hair.

"Mikan~ Are you out here?" Blue eyes looked at the soil for footprints – of course, there were none. "Do you not wanna play..?"

* * *

"…"

Chika was walking around, thinking, and when she looked up she noticed she was close to where her best friend lives. She didn't feel ready to face the high diver she seems to have special feelings for and would have headed home if she didn't hear suspicious rustling sounds in the foliage a few steps in front of her, plus the unmistakable voice of her best friend.

 _You-chan is looking for Mikan, huh?_

The orange haired girl took a few steps in front to sneak a peek, hopefully You won't notice her or come out of the shrubs just yet. Scarlet eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a slightly pouting You, leaves in her kinda messy ash-grey curls, knees and hands on the soil.

 _Sheesh…I haven't seen You-chan looking down and vulnerable in a while…_

Chika takes a deep breath, careful to not make too much noise and transforms into a cat.

 _You're cute with that pout…But it doesn't fit you, You-chan._

Mikan meows loudly from behind the ash-brunette and appears from the bush to give You a stern glare. "Don't dirty yourself in the grass."

"Mikan!" The ash-brunette's lonely expression morphed into happiness pretty much immediately at the sight of her kitty friend. "Where have you been? I missed you!"

The orange cat lowers her head a little, eyes averting contact with You's lit up and beautiful blue ones.

 _I've been thinking about you while avoiding you..._

Chika shakes her head at yet another embarrassing thought, though it didn't stop there.

 _Do you miss me? Or do you miss Chika?_

Chika felt ridiculous for thinking that; Mikan was her too after all. So whichever form You was missing…It counts as missing her, no?

"Mikan…Can I tell you something?" You breaks Chika out of her quick spiralling into embarrassing thoughts, curious red eyes meets hesitant blue eyes.

"Mm?" Mikan mewed her consent to listen.

"…I'm a mess." You began and the orange cat could not help but raise her eyebrows as she gave the ash-brunette a look over from head to toes – leaves stuck to her hair and clothing, soil on her face and hands.

"You don't say." Chika commented with a nya.

"I probably messed up somewhere…and now Chika-chan is avoiding me…" You sighs.

 _Oh._

"You-chan is talking about me." Mikan moves closer and sits.

"I was all nervous and awkward and…I couldn't bring myself to be honest and just told her what I told you." You brings a hand up to cover her growing red face.

"What you told me?" Mikan mewed questioningly and stared curiously up to the swimmer.

"Your eyes. I mean, Chika-chan's eyes."

At the mention of 'eyes', Chika was more than alert as she sat up and felt like her paws were going to get clammy from anticipation.

You's expression softens as she reaches over to pat her orange kitty friend who seemed to have sat up to give her her fullest attention. "She said she liked blue more, but no matter how you look at it… Her red eyes that shine and reflect so much passion is what I love the most."

 _Stop…_

"I could stare into her eyes forever, you know?"

 _You-chan…you're embarrassing me!_

Mikan's protest and heated face went unnoticed by the ash-brunette who was lost in her own confession of how much she loves her best friend's red eyes.

"But…" You chuckles awkwardly, a hand behind her neck. "Chika-chan always notices my staring and I look away pretending it was nothing."

 _I thought it was_ _ **you**_ _noticing me staring!_

"If only I could tell her…" You makes eye contact with Mikan's pretty red eyes she likens to Chika's.

 _You-chan..?_

Chika found herself unable to tear her eyes away.

"Chika-chan…Your red eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I love them the most." You proceeds to say with such a serious tone that Chika could not help but feel flustered from the inside out so she punches You, _neko punches_ You, which was really weak, so she decides to tackle You instead.

"M-Mikan?" You was surprised by the cat's sudden running and headbutting her hand and legs.

"Your blue eyes are more beautiful! You're beautiful too! Ahh, why can't you understand that, You-chan?" Mikan nya-ed continuously, expecting her best friend to understand, however…

"Are you telling me to…um, tell Chika-chan all that? I can't…she'll think I'm weird and-" Mikan tackles You again and runs off.

 _I won't think you're weird!_

"Eh? Mikan, wait!"

 _I want you to know that your eye colour is really beautiful too, so stop saying mine is better._

You hurried to step out of the bushes but the orange cat was already out of sight. The ash-brunette sighs to herself and goes home.

Chika changes back into a human and follows behind You, making sure that her best friend goes back home. The moment You goes inside, Chika takes her phone out and sends a text to the ash-brunette.

Chika: I wanna see you.

 _I should clear up this…awkward atmosphere with You-chan._

Chika jumps a little at the sound of You yelping and dropping her phone, the panicky pacing and stuttering in her call for her, "M-Mikan?"

Chika smiles and turns back into a cat, mewing from below to let You know she's below. You hurries to her balcony and makes eye contact with her favourite cat. "C-Chika-chan just asked me out!"

Mikan blushes and really wanted to retort that she have yet to ask You out, in _that_ sense, the sense she wants. Mikan blushes harder at that thought.

"Thank you…"

Mikan looks up at that and is stunned silent by You's expression – happy, grateful…very much in love. Mikan swallows some nerves.

 _I should ask You-chan out for reals._

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I love how You gets so flustered from a text from Chika. XP**

 **And well. Mikan feels like a wingman- wingwoman…er, wingcat? XP hahas. But it's Chika herself, so…hm~ OwO –chuckles-**

 **Leave me a comment if you like~ :D**


	7. Chapter 7

C is for ChikaYou Ch7

 **Author Notes**

 **It has been awhile… :)**

 **Now for more embarrassed cat!Chika x You-chan~ :D**

 **May you enjoy!**

* * *

Chika didn't think this through. She did not think enough. At least…She thinks she should have put more thought into her meeting with You as she stares at You and You stares back. Awkward silence hangs about.

 _Ahhhhhhhhhh! Say something, Takami Chika! You-chan is probably thinking that she's at fault again or something if I don't do anything soon!_

Chika blinks rapidly as she switches between glancing at her bestfriend and back down to the ground, her hands gripping her shorts, her heart thumping loudly in her ears.

 _But what do I say? I'm not really going to a-a-a-a-ask her out now am I? It doesn't seem like the right time…_

Chika raises her head slowly to look at her bestfriend just standing there-

Chika gulps at the sight.

 _Okay, not just standing there…_

You had an asking and seeking gaze, her cheeks were dusted pink, and she simply looks so vulnerable and huggable right now. Chika wants to hug You, but Chika holds herself back.

"Um…" Chika tries.

"You, er…Said you wanted to see me?" The ash-brunette wore a hopeful smile.

 _I'm thinking around the lines of "I love you, You-chan. Go out with me?" But there's no way I can say that!_

Chika reaches out to take a fistful of You's shirt while she turns the other way, blush up to her ears and fighting the urge to do anything too impulsive. She doesn't want to scare her bestfriend with a sudden confession.

"Chika-chan?" You herself was feeling weird with how her bestfriend was acting; thinking that she might have done something wrong, maybe she wore something wrong?

 _Ahhh! This is so wrong! I'm supposed to be able to say anything to You-chan! Like: "I've been that cat you love playing with! So er, go out with me?"_

"Is something wrong-"

You begun to ask but Chika whips around and lets out in a string of words. "Stopavoidingmeandtellmehowyoufeel- Imean- I- I'm- You-chan!"

You's eyes were open wide, she tried her best to catch all that Chika said, but the last part where Chika calls her name and pouts at her…That was distracting to You. The ash-brunette smiles. "You're me?"

 _I'm…You-chan?_

"Eh?" Chika's smile freezes, her face blank.

"You said… 'I'm You-chan'. So you're me?" You teases, a grin Chika loves to see on her bestfriend's face.

 _I said something like that didn't I? Baka Chika…But You-chan is smiling…_

Chika grins sheepishly. "Yeah. And you're Chika now."

"No way! Then I think it's time for a nap~" You pretends to stretch and yawn.

Chika laughs. "I'm not sleepy all the time."

You shakes her head. "You're not. But you get sleepy around this time. Lazy."

Chika squints at You for calling her lazy. "Alright. Then I'm gonna run to the pool now. Bye, Chika!" Chika turns to stomp off but You grabs her hand.

"I don't only think of swimming! And you definitely can't go swimming now." You had laughter in her voice, Chika smiled widely at that.

 _I love seeing you smile, You-chan._

"Then let's hang out." Chika says, grinning up to her ears.

You relaxes at that. "Sure."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I thought… It's time for confession and get-together! But… Chika freaked out and preferred to have a little more time to think about how to ask You out? XD**

 **So for this chapter~ :P cat!Chika didn't appear, but Chika and You clears the air and are back on flirting terms. XD hahas.**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes**

… **owo**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Chika currently a cat is pacing around somewhere outside of her best friend's house. She kind of want to talk to You but every time she thinks about what she wants to talk about – Chika's face would explode into red and she wants to hide her face under the earth like an ostrich. But doing that might get her a concussion so she turns into a cat, somehow ended up in front of You's house and is now rolling all over the front of You's apartment – it may seem cute, but Chika's actually groaning.

 _Ahhhh... How does anyone in this world even confess to anyone?!_

Paws pulling at her own face, Mikan laments at her own cowardice.

 _You-chan already told me she loves me multiple times already! So surely I can do it too!_

Mikan flipped on the floor in an agonized way as she wanted to pull her hair, but kitty paws doesn't exactly pull her furry face well.

 _You-chan only said she loves me when I'm… a cat. But still. That means I know You-chan loves me! So telling her I feel the same way shouldn't be so hard, right?_

Mikan stands on all fours, feeling slightly determined. But her face falls in the next second, determination gone as the negativity falls back.

 _Wrong! I keep stuttering and choking on my own saliva when I want to say..._

"I…I…I l-l-l-love you, You-chan-"

"Mikan?" You happens to step out of her house right at the moment Chika (the cat) tries to confess verbally – aloud.

"AHHHH!" Mikan screams, You was surprised that her kitty friend was hissing at her (Chika's scream of fear that her confession was heard by You sounds like a cat hissing when scared or angry to You).

"Mikan? What's wrong? Did I, er…scare you? I'm sorry 'bout that." You lowers to the floor to smooth her hands gently on Mikan's head and behind the ear and under the chin.

Mikan purrs.

 _Ugh… This feels so good…_

Mikan looks up at You's smiling face, clearly enjoying touching her-

 _Not me! The cat!_

Mikan shakes her head rapidly to get the idea of You liking to touch her out of her head.

 _It's the cat. It's the cat. It's the cat!_

You chuckles at the head shakes. "Wanna play?"

Mikan rolls away quickly as You tries to catch Mikan – they love playing tag. Though there's a rule that You has to stay on all fours too and she has to move significantly slower. You laughs at Mikan's dodge. "Nice one!"

Mikan nyas. "Of course." Mikan couldn't help but smile; her playful nature and pure enjoyment of playing and spending time with You all on her face.

 _Sheesh. You-chan sure loves to mess around._

"I'll catch you!" You declares as she starts to walk on her knees and hands to get to Mikan who jumps away.

 _You-chan is so cute when she's smiling like that…_

Mikan got distracted by her best friend's wide smile that she didn't have time to escape You who pounces at her. "Gotcha!"

"WAH!" Mikan blinks in surprise and accidentally transforms back into human form. "Mou, You-chan! You scared me there…"

Chika trailed off as she took in the gaping expression of her best friend, and the colour seemed to be leaving You's face too from where she hovered above her.

 _Wait, You-chan is above me… so… this is what Riko-chan calls a yukadon?_

You's expression from playful changed to shocked to embarrassed as she remained frozen above the girl she has a crush on and if her eyes wasn't tricking her; Mikan was Chika all along whom she has told how much she loves Chika so much all this time. And those nuzzles! And patting!

 _No, wait, that's not important! Why does You-chan look normal sized right now..? And I heard my voice earlier..?_

Chika's questions were soon answered when she notices her entire body – human body lying right below You.

"Um… Hi?" Chika tries.

 _I'm dead, aren't I?_

"H-Hi… Ch-Chika-chan..?" You manages, her eyes looking from Chika's head to wherever she can see till as she was still holding herself above Chika; confirming that Mikan just turned into Chika – her human best friend.

"I…er… Can explain?" Chika really don't think she can and her cheeks were so red and hot from their position.

You was still quite frozen, so Chika gathers all the courage she can muster at this very moment, her hands gripped You's shirt for some extra boost of courage and hope.

 _I love you, You-chan! Sorry for not telling you-_

"I'm Mikan!" Chika blurts and opens her eyes to see You still staring at her, face beautifully flushed.

 _Ughhh…I hope I look at least half as nice as You with my definitely boiled-octopus-red face right now._

"And I know you love me. And I love you too. And I never really got the courage to tell you before. I thought of doing it today. But- I- Er- I-"

Chika was silenced from her all-over-the-place and very nervous confession as You wordlessly presses her lips to Chika; Chika couldn't escape from below You if she wanted to - she doesn't want to. You pulls away so fast that Chika whined a little much to her embarrassment.

 _Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods! You-chan just kissed me! D-D-Does this mean?_

You swallows for the third time now. "So…You love me too..? Chika-chan..?"

Chika couldn't control the urge to pull You into a hug right outside You's house, on the floor and squeeze You tightly - so she did. "Yes! I love you, You-chan..! I love you!"

You buries her face in the crook of Chika's neck; she's burning up and much rather not let Chika see it. And Chika herself was equally flushed and is glad You isn't trying to look at her right now. They will have all the time they need to look at each other since their blush was for certain to not go away anytime soon when they see each other – memories of all the times they spent together as cat and human are all blush-inducing after all.

 _You-chan… I love you._

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **And this wraps up this fun series of cat!Chika and You-chan~ OwO**

 **I started the series with this very idea of You's feelings being found out by Chika when she's a cat and for You to find out Chika's feelings for her through this** _ **accidental**_ **reveal. XD And we have arrived at the destination… :)**

 **Mm…This is a weird feeling of end from completing a series… Despite this being a short one… :)**

 **Well! :'D I hope everyone enjoyed it! XD Thank you for reading and following the story all this while!**

 **Feedback is eternally appreciated. ^v^ See you~**


	9. BONUS Chapter

**Author Notes**

 **The birth of this chapter is by a certain someone who would know it's them the moment they read this, so… Take responsibility! XD**

 **May you enjoy~ ;D**

* * *

 _This might be a bad habit…_

Chika thinks to herself as she looks out from her best-friend-now-girlfriend's balcony; that she expertly climbed up from after the many times of being a cat. The orangehead smiles inwardly.

 _But this is to give You-chan a surprise when she's done with swimming practice! So…it's not a_ bad _bad habit_ _,_ _right?_

Chika wins herself over as she nods and heads back into You's room to choose a nice hiding spot where she'll sit in wait for the swimmer to return home. What could be a better surprise for your girlfriend than appearing before her after a tiring day of practice! As a cat!

"Hm~ …Oh!" Chika hums thoughtfully as she turns one round around You's room slowly when her eyes lock onto the ash-brunette's bed, a lightbulb popped above Chika's head. "The bed is an excellent hiding place for me~ Nyahaha~"

The mikan-lover transforms into a mikan-coloured cat on command. Chuckling to herself as she lowered her body a little, thanking the flexibility of cats as she made herself comfortable under her girlfriend's bed.

Mikan realizes soon enough that she didn't have to press her stomach to the floor and crawled under the bed like how her human form would need to since she was small. But she ignores that minor mistake as she noted how there weren't any secretly hidden things here.

 _You-chan keeps her room clean most of the time…So I'm not surprised the under of her bed is clean too~_

Mikan sighs as she rests her head on her paw, relaxing more, her cheek pressed against her paw a little more, and her eyes slowly drooped. "Mm…"

Mikan falls asleep.

* * *

When Chika the cat wakes up again, she sees a pair of feet facing her.

 _Ah! I fell asleep!_

Mikan blinks a few times to get used to the darkness where she laid and to the brightness on the outside of the bed.

 _You-chan is home..!_

She starts to crawl out. But!

Mikan freezes after moving a single step out as she sees You in a towel. Just a towel. And You turned. And Mikan was seeing You in her towel from behind!

 _Ughhh, You-chan's curves..!_

And the worse that could happen happened. The towel falls off, or more specifically, You removes the towel as she grabs her home wear from the closet to change into.

 _Ahhhh! You-chan..! Ahhhh!_

Mikan overreacts as she tries to jump away and cover her eyes, to turn her head away, but she knocks her head into the bed and yelps.

You jumps in surprise at the sudden distraught meowing from under her bed. The wary ash-brunette holds her shirt to her chest as she looks to the bed that was silent now.

 _Ahhh…why did I have to go and do that? Now You-chan is going to think I was peeping on her!_

Mikan held her head with both paws; partly to quell the slight throb from ramming her head onto the underside of her girlfriend's bed, and partly to hide from embarrassment.

"Mikan..?" You calls, wondering if Chika was really here as a cat. Her question was answered when she sees the adorable kitten. "Hey…What are you doing here?"

"To surprise you! But you surprised me first! Mou!" Mikan nya-ed her complains and when You doesn't respond, she remembers she's still a cat, so she looks up but regrets it instantly.

 _Asdkjlxcl-_

"YOU-CHAN!" Chika exclaims in a loud nya.

 _Why aren't you wearing clothes!? Why didn't you put on your shirt!?_

Mikan slams her head onto the floor, surprising You once again. But pointed her paw strongly at You for her dense bucket of a girlfriend to remember human decency. The one who's a cat now is Chika, not her!

A long second passed by before Chika hears her girlfriend sound an "Oh." And a quick ruffle of a shirt being put on…and then shorts, before, "I'm…er…dressed now. Sorry…"

 _Fully dressed..?_

Mikan opens one eye hesitantly but could only see You's feet facing her. What a déjà vu. Mikan opens both eyes and frowns before she steps out into the light.

You has her hand on the back of her neck as she rubs it awkwardly, wearing an embarrassed smile too. "Hey…Chika-chan…"

Mikan gave You her usual upset kitty look; on normal days, it's because it was an effective look to getting You to pamper her with pats and strokes. On this day, it was to show how You should learn to be more careful. What if she was a stray cat and not actually Chika!

"You're not gonna give me the cold shoulder by remaining a cat, are you?"

Mikan rolls her eyes; but You sounded genuinely concerned about that possibility so she transformed back into her human self. "I'm not."

"Chika-chan~" You beams and Chika's heart skip a few beats.

 _How is_ _You-chan_ _so adorable?_

"Mm… Be more careful next time." Chika chides, crossing her arms to hide her growing blush and embarrassment with how the ash-brunette was staring at her so earnestly.

You nods, stepping closer to her girlfriend. "But…What were you doing under my bed..?"

 _Oh, right. I was under You-chan's bed…_

Chika puffs her left cheek out as she looks into You's blue hues that were patient but curious. "I wanted to surprise you so…"

You grins. "I was surprised. A happy surprise! Thank you, Chika-chan~"

 _You-chan…aren't you a bit too cute?_

Chika nods slow and creaky, her heart pounds loud and she found it hard to look straight at You's esctatic expression that was thanks to her. "Y-You're welcome… and, welcome home."

You couldn't smile any wider was what Chika like to think as the ash-brunette sing-songs, "I'm home~ Chika-chan!"

Chika was wrong as she returned a bashful smile.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **And this is why cats shouldn't be looking at humans in bath towels! XD**

 **They could be me with mind transfer powers~ ;P hehe~ or if I could really transform into a cat too!**

 **But for ChikaYou's case~ XD I guess we gladly welcome their** **nya-nya** **shenanigans~ hahas~ (* ^ω^)**

 **Leave me a comment if you like, nya~ \^w^/ (Chika is so going to have an impromptu sleepover with You-chan now~ nyahaha!)**

 **P.S. Hey, wow! I just noticed that the last chapter of this story was shared on 5th July 2018! And coincidentally, this bonus chapter is on the 5th July 2019! Woahhh, it's been a whole year! ۹(ÒہÓ)۶ sugoi ne~**


End file.
